Scarf
by puffles 44
Summary: A short one-shot that has connection with a scarf lying around in Yuri's room that made things fluffy for the two. Yuuram. Curious? Read! please?


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Scarf

One chilly morning, a certain blonde was awoken by the rays of the sun penetrating the glass window in his fiancé's room. A realization came into mind... He was on the floor again. He sat up and found his double-black fiancé on the bed, hugging up the whole bed space. He sighed and looked at the window. He tilted his head in confusion. The window was kind of blurry today. He stood up, fascinated, and approached the window. He stuck his finger onto the glass and slid it down. It was wet. He elbowed the window clean and peeked outside. Everything was covered with a gentle blanket of snow. It didn't look as harsh as the snow on the mountain located in Shin Makoku where they had to fetch a medicinal plant to prevent the miasma to take over Sangria completely. He liked the scenery...

"Wolfram, what are you doing up so early?" A groggy double-black called as he sat up and rubbed his right eye.

"Oh, nothing... I'm just admiring the scenery." Wolfram stood up straight as he faced his fiancé.

"What time is...? Oh no, I'm going to be late!" Yuri stood up and immediately grabbed his school uniform and went downstairs.

Wolfram sighed again. He wondered why he was brought here during a school day. What's the use if he was busy with school stuff? Isn't it people should bring their loved ones to another place to spend time with them and not with anyone else? He sometimes couldn't figure out what's in his fiancé's mind for him to act so rashly... He shook his head slowly as he thought of how he ended up with a wimp for the umpteenth time. He looked at the door and thought that no one would probably burst in and see him change his clothes. In the same closet Yuri got his clothes, he got looked if he still had another set of those clothes. Just his luck, there weren't. He got intimidated with what lies inside his compartment of clothes. Yes, they were Earth clothes, but...They aren't exactly for his gender... He loved the very energetic woman, but not to the extent that he'll wear clothes of the opposite gender just like his mother does...

"I guess... I should just wear one of Yuri's, then." He said as he opened Yuri's compartment.

He pulled out a white shirt and knee-length khaki pants. He undressed himself from the pyjamas he was once again lent by his dear fiancé and put on the borrowed clothes. Afterwards, he closed the compartments in the closet and tidied things up. As he did, he noticed a black and green scarf lying around. He picked it up for it might be of use later on. With the clothes he had used the night before in his arms and the scarf on top of the pile, he went downstairs and saw his fiancé rapidly chomping down the food he got for breakfast. The double-black rose up from his seat, after finishing his breakfast, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was about to go and hurry off, when he remembered something. Before he could even speak, Wolfram cut him off by scolding him.

"Just wait right there, wimp. You have to wash your hands, bide your mom, and _then _go." Wolfram said as he placed the laundry down on the couch, neatly folded, of course.

Jenifer seemed disappointed. Her Wolfu-chan didn't wear the outfit she prepared for him...

_"Oh well, there's still next time!"_ She thought optimistically.

"Wolf..." Yuri complained for he knew if the blonde throws one of those famous tantrums again, he'll be late.

Wolfram didn't listen; he grabbed the scarf and came towards Yuri.

"If you're not going to wash your hands, then you can at least say good bye and wear this..." Wolfram fixed Yuri's jacket collar and wound the scarf around the double-black's neck. "I know you'll be stubborn, so I won't force you wear anything else. Now, you can go."

Wolfram took a step back to see what the young man in front of him looked like. He thought that he should really wear ear muffs and mittens, not only for his protection, but to make him look cuter.

With one hand holding his file case and the other slightly loosening the scarf wound around him; Yuri leaned closer to Wolfram and pecked his lips. Yuri flashed him a smile and ran to the doorway. He went out and paused for a few seconds.

.... ... ...

Yuri opened the door again, now with a grin on his face.

"See you later, Wolf... Oh, and I have something important to tell you later..." He said and closed the door.

It felt good expressing even for a second his affection towards the blonde... He was more than just a mere friend to Yuri... He's too important to give up and too important to him to be shattered. He might as well start now, right?

As he walked over his bicycle, he thought he did a great acting job... In reality, there weren't classes today; and the place he's going to was surely not school... He was going to the nearest ATM unit to withdraw his hard earned cash (1) and get Wolfram what he deserves... Hey, that's a good start. He remembered yesterday's weather forecast about the strong winds he might be facing today...

Good thing Wolfram put a scarf around his neck to keep him warm in the least bit...

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays!

(1)- He works after classes...


End file.
